Unknown Chances
by RisikaT
Summary: Bella became a vampire 15 years ago. She has had little contact with other vampires aside from some close friends, and none that follow her diet. Things will all change when someone comes to stay for a visit. What is immortal life for if you are alone?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic. I appreciate comments - positive or negative so please review!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I am just taking them out to play**

* * *

The sun. It was my favorite thing about this life. No matter how many times I watched the past 15 years, it still amused me and brought a smile to my face. The rainbows my diamond tough skin scattered were something out of a dream, or at least it would be if I still dreamed. I can't do that anymore; not that I don't do my fair share of daydreaming and thinking. I suppose I am an over thinker. Some may say that is a bad thing. Retreating into my mind, however, is something I treasure.

Today was the perfect day to think. It was a completely cloudless day in Montana. Normally, I'd have to worry about humans seeing me and revealing that I am not like them. Here it is very secluded. We just came back to this area, the place where I started my new life. 16 years ago, I had been a normal 19 year old girl. I had just graduated from Forks High School. It really was a big accomplishment. My dad, Charlie, who used to be the Police Chief of Forks, WA was killed while on duty one night. He stopped a robbery in process and was shot. Me, I was heartbroken. Charlie and I were never extremely close, but we understood each other. We were alike in a lot of ways. After that, Renee and her new interest Phil moved to Forks. My mom detested Forks, but I refused to leave my friends my senior year. I felt like they were the only things I had left. Mom never was the motherly type. I spent the first half of my life with her until she found Phil. He was a nice guy, he could keep Mom somewhat in line. He played baseball though so she shipped me off to live with Charlie. It was one of the best things she could have ever done for me.

Living with Mom again was hard. I counted down the days until I was done with high school and could leave for college. I wanted a fresh start away from the town that held a bad memory. I decided on Seattle University. Angela was going there as well and I was grateful to know someone away from home. I was never very outgoing in new situations. I'm still that way to this day. College is where everything changed. I was never the most coordinated person. I was on my way back to my room from a night class where I tripped down some stairs. Things after that get a little fuzzy with my human memories.

I've been told the story before and have managed to fill in the blanks. A man all of a sudden appeared before me. I though he was going to help me up, as I was bleeding. I couldn't have been farther from the truth. I noticed something about him then, his eyes were a deep ruby red. Instinctively I tried scooting backwards, but he grabbed my wrist where I had some cuts. Before I knew it, he was sucking on my arm. I didn't even feel the bite it was so quick. Everything seemed to slow down. A noise sounded, like boulders being smashed together. A woman came and picked me up; she had red eyes as well. For some insane reason, I didn't fear her. I felt like she could help me. All of a sudden everything started burning. I was sure that my skin must melt right off of me. I was carried off by the woman. Even in my burning state, I notice that she carried me as if I was nothing more than a doll. She took me to her home. Shortly after we got there, a male appeared as well.

I could hear them talking.

"What should we do with her?" said the male voice.

"She's already turning, there isn't really anything we can do" replied the woman.

"Should we stay here? You know they start screaming soon" the guy seemed hesitant.

"No, we should go to one of our secluded homes"

And with that I could feel movement it again. It hurt so much, but the screaming never came. My mouth was snapped shut. I was sure the minute I screamed, it would all be over, and I wasn't ready to die. The woman talked with me as we ran. It didn't seem to matter that I couldn't respond to her. I was trying to keep as much as my body in contact with her ice skin, anything to lessen the flames. She told me there names, Peter and Charlotte and what they were – vampires. I didn't doubt her words when she said this. I had no other explanation for the pain I was in. After awhile, I noticed the movement had stopped. We must have reached their other house. All that was left to think about now was the pain. To distract myself, I counted the seconds, all 259,200 of them. Finally, on that third day it all came to an end. My heart beat erratically and with such determination, until it finally gave out and I opened my eyes into my new life. Charlotte and Peter were there, looking wary. I remembered there voices and was immediately put as ease. These were the people responsible for saving my life. They helped me learn the ropes of things. They told me I seemed to be a special vampire. I had hardly any difficulty controlling myself, which I heard newborns are prone to do. I wasn't complaining.

They tried to take me hunting with them, but I couldn't do it. When I looked at a human, I saw my old self and Charlie. They told me there were some vampires who live from the blood of animals. I certainly preferred that. My eyes after the first 6 months turned a golden honey color. I was very pleased, not that there was anything wrong with the red of my new family, but this color seemed to suit me more. This life came with many perks for me, I was no longer clumsy and I would now consider myself beautiful, even sexy. I also discovered, through accident, that I had many special powers. I was able to defend against mental and physical attack. I could even use it to attack others. I could also make myself disappear. I had only managed to do it a few times though. It blocked my scent and sound. I was rarely brought around other vampires if it could be helped. Peter and Charlotte didn't want others finding out about my powers.

I was pulled out of my memories by Charlotte coming up next to me. "Bella, our friend just got to the house. Are you ready to meet him? I'm sure you two will get along. Plus he is an animal drinker like you"

"Better now then later, right?" I stood up quickly, a move that if I was human would have awarded me with being on the ground again.

This was the whole reason though I was out thinking, trying to calm myself. Meeting new vampires scared me. I had only met a handful of other vampire let alone another that followed my diet. I was excited and nervous. I knew I could handle it, I just had to keep reminding myself. With that, I grabbed Charlotte's hand and we ran back to the house together. Slowly as we approached, I noticed a blonde haired man standing in the doorway. I was stopped dead in my tracks. Something about him scared and intrigued me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long time between updates. I had some family issues. My grandma found out she had cancer and I lost my muse during that time. Luckily she is still doing ok. I hope I can get chapters up more often for you from now on, like every couple weeks.

Jasper POV

Life has been a long one for me, and it has truly just started. My first part of my life had been extremely rough. All it had included was death. That isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought of how my future would be. Luckily, I had friends that saved me. If it wasn't for them, I'm not sure where I would be. Not surrounded by people that care, that is for sure. I had just decided a few days ago to go visit some of those very friends. It had been at least 20 years since I last saw them. Peter and Charlotte pulled me from the dark hole that had become my life. Training newborns and then disposing of them after they wore out their usefulness. They showed me I could escape.

Doing so, brought me to my family. Not my biological family, but a family in all sense of the word. Esme and Carlisle are as close to parents as I will ever come. Carlisle and I are close to each other in age, but he has this air about him that demands respect subtlety. I don't think I have ever seen him really angered. Alice brought me to them. I walked into a dinner one day to get out of the rain, not that the weather bothered me, but it did look odd to humans to not even seem phased by being soaked to the skin. She told me I had kept her waiting. That pixie is feisty and I have learned to never bet against her. She had seen a vision of me and saw that I would be happy. Killing humans had been not only draining on them, but also on me. Their emotions could get to be too much. Scared, confused, sad, and resigned. She offered me a different life, free from such guilt. I have tried to not look back. I have had a few slip ups. With six other vampires thirst to contend with, it can be overpowering. On my own, I have wonderful control.

With everyone in the family paired up, things can become lonely. Soon after joining the Cullen's, Alice and Edward fell for each other. They really are perfect for each other. Edward has a tendency to be very stubborn in his feelings. He often plays a martyr and becomes very down. Alice is a ball of positive energy that goes from room to room. She can pull him out of any slump. Rosalie and Emmett are the other two Cullen's. Rosalie can come off as harsh, but she has a large heart. Emmett can only be described as a gentle giant. Even while lonely, I was happy with them. We had just recently moved to Forks. Apparently the family had been here before. Luckily we moved close to where Peter and Charlotte lived.

"Wow that was a lot to go through," Edward said coming up beside me, smirking slightly.

"Yea, sorry, lost in memory I suppose," I replied just as Alice came bouncing into the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving soon? You don't want to be late." Alice seemed even more cheerful than usual, if that was even possible.

"Yea, I was just about to head out." Getting up I grabbed a bag of clothes and headed for the door.

"Have fun!" Alice had a mischievous look in her eye, the kind of look she got when she saw something she had no intention of sharing. At this point I was so used to it I simply rolled my eyes at Edward who was also looking smug. She had obviously shown him what she saw. I could only imagine. Rather than dwell on it, I walked to the garage and got onto my bike. Kick starting it up, I revved the engine and rode down the driveway and onto the highway. Running would have been much faster, but I loved the feel of my bike. With heightened senses, I could ride at very high speeds. I made an eight hour trip in four.

Pulling up to Peter and Charlotte's house, I was filled with a different sense of home. I wasn't sure what exactly caused it, but I just assumed it was from being close to their company. I parked my bike in their garage and walked up to the door. Peter already had it open, just smiling at me. He always knew things. How he did, I had no idea.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised you knew what time I would get here?" I greeted him with while shaking his hand.

"Of course not, I would think you just expect it at this point. Come in." He turned and went into the house. There home was much more warm than the Cullen's. While the Cullen's used a neutral palette, Peter and Charlotte had warm and comforting colors. It was open, much like our home. The only place we could truly be ourselves. The relaxing effect of the house caused me to take a deep unneeded breath. That is when I smelt it. A warm flowery and fruity scent that I had never smelled before. It smelt like heaven, comfort, and home. Confusion must have shown on my face because Peter turned to me.

"Oh I forgot to ever mention to you, we have a new member of our family. She joined us about 15 years ago." I just raised my eyebrows at him. "Don't worry, you will like her, it's impossible not to. Actually, Char went to go get her. She likes her own space now and then. I think you two will be good together." Within 30 seconds, I could hear two people moving quickly through the woods. We walked out onto the back deck to meet them.

Two women cleared the forest edge. I saw Charlotte first, she was smiling at me and gave a wave. Next, I saw the other woman. We locked eyes and I couldn't breath. I felt like all the air had been knocked out of me. I couldn't even move. Somewhere in me, I noticed her shock and awe and then abruptly it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this chapter is short. I was having a really hard time writing it and I don't know why. I think currently I need to work on a Bella chapter. So, rather than make you wait, I'll post this little one now... Thanks so much for your patience!**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

If I would have been truly paying attention to her eyes, I might have had a different reaction. I was distracted though by feeling nothing from her. Instinct kicked in; I went into a defensive crouch and growled lowly at her in warning. I noticed Charolette come to a stop slightly in front of the other woman. She looked confused. I also saw Peter. He had a resigned look on his face, as if he felt something like this might happen. The woman looked shocked for a moment, then she too lowered into a crouch.I should have realized this was the new family member Peter mentioned, and he would never to anything that would threaten me, but it was like my mind was on auto pilot. This other vampire had some sort of power, and she could hide how she was feeling from me. Instinct told me I didn't know her, so I couldn't trust her. I could tell she was calculating things as of a sudden, I was airborne and being thrown against the side of the house. I landed hard, making a dent in the wall and the earth where my body settled. I had no idea what had just happened, but it was enough to knock me out of my defensive mode for just a minute. I looked at the other vampire just as she was turning and noticed it. Her golden eyes. I saw her mouth move so she must have been saying something to Charolette, but I wasn't paying attention to anything but her face. She raced off into the woods.

Peter can over then and offered me a hand up. "Nice going. You are real smooth."I just looked at him. I watched as Charolette went after her. After a couple of minutes I accepted his hand up. He was smirking.

"Come on, help me replace these boards." He started to walk over to a large storage shed. I followed quietly behind him, ashamed.

"I'm sorry about that. I assume that is the new member of the family?" I asked while picking up a pile of boards out of the shed.

Peter started pulling the ruined board off the house. "You assume right. She will be ok. We try to keep her away from others of our kind so she is always a little nervous meeting new people. Of course, that might be even worse now since you looked like you were going to attack her."

"I couldn't feel anything coming from her! Instinct told me to be careful. It just caught me off guard." I grabbed some nails and pushed them through the new boards.

"She has a tendency to do that, catch you off guard. She is very special. Part of the reason Char and I are so protective of her. Like I said, she will come around." He stood back and looked at the replaced boards. "Good as new. You know, it's a good thing I keep extras on hand with building supplies. It might look odd buying so many so often." He grinned. "Come on, lets go in and wait for the girls to get back."

We went back inside and I grabbed a history book off one of the shelves. Peter loved history almost as much as I did. I sat down in an arm chair. Normally I would have dove right into the book. This time, however, all I could think about was her. Without the threat of an unknown vampire, I had time to really study her with my perfect memory. She was beautiful. She looked sweet and kind. How could I have thought she was going to attack me?

I must have sat there thinking a long time, because it was nighttime when I looked up from my book. What caught my attention, however, was the sound of two people approaching the house, one closer than the other. Charolette came through the door first. She came right up to me and smacked me on the side of the head. "You better not even ask what that was for otherwise I will have to do it again." Sometimes, she reminded me a lot of Rosalie.

The other woman walked up to me. I noticed the way she moved, it was beautiful. Everything about her screamed graceful. I reached out to feel her emotions, and found I was still cut off from them. I felt so lost without the use of my powers. I guess I never realized how much I relied on them. She stopped a few feet in front of me and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but everyone called me Bella." I looked at her hand in mild shock. The last time she saw me I ended up thrown into a wall, and I was pretty sure it had been her to throw me. Now here she was, as if nothing had happened, holding her hand out in a humanly gesture.

"I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you. I didn't realize another vampire had joined Peter and Char." I shook her hand. I felt this charge, like a surge of energy go up my arm. It felt like my hand belonged here. Bella must have felt it as well, her eyes grew slightly larger, but she made no mention of it.

"I asked them not to mention me to anyone. I like to keep a low profile." She smiled slightly. "I am excited to get to know you though. I've never met another vampire with my diet, although Peter says he found that I could live this way because of you and your family."

* * *

**I love reviews so please don't be shy! They make me happier then a sunny fall day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry again for the long time between updates. I am sad to say my Grandma passed away. It's been a long couple of months. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Bella POV**

This other vampire was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off him. They roamed from his face, down his torso and arms, to his feet. That is when I noticed them, the scars. He had so many. But rather than frighten me, as they should have, they comforted me. They reminded me of my family. Peter and Charlotte are covered in the same crescent marks from their time in the wars. I didn't even realized my shield went up. Sometimes I can't even control it. It's like it has an autopilot. What I didn't expect was for this new vampire to start growling at me. He was crouched like he wanted to attack.

I knew this was Peter and Charlotte's good friend, but how dare he growl at me. I had done nothing to him. I crouched down in case he attacked. He just kept growling at me. I had enough of it. I felt around for my shield and pushed it out at him. I watched him get lifted off his feet and knocked back against the house. I turned to Char who looked slightly taken aback.

"Sorry Char for the dent in the house," and I turned and ran into the forest. I ran for at least 10 minutes. It felt so good to run. It felt free. I came up on one of my favorite thinking spots. It was a little pond in the middle of a small clearing. I sat down on a rock and crossed my legs. I sat waiting for Char. I knew she wouldn't be too far behind me. After a couple of minutes she emerged into the clearing too.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Char. Why wouldn't I be?" I scooted over so she could sit down next to me. She smiled and flopped down next to me and put her arm around me.

"Well I know how you don't like meeting new people so I don't see this encounter helping relieve that at all. You don't have to worry about him though. You know that. Although I will be having a talk with him about how he reacts to family. I don't understand what happened though."

"I don't know! He all of a sudden looked like he was going to attack me!"

"Oh! Did you put your shield up before you pushed him back with it?"

I paused a moment to think. "I didn't do it on purpose, but I might have without thinking about it. I remember seeing him and it kinda stopped me in my tracks. There is just something about him."

"Jasper is an empath. He feels emotions. Your shield being up must have cut your emotions off from him. It must have thrown him off. He is a very calculating person. He runs on instinct sometimes, even more so than normal vampires." She rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"Good to know my shield blocks emotional attacks as well as everything else," I mused. "I didn't mean to catch him off guard. I do have this weird feeling about him though. I'm not sure how to explain it." We sat, watching the occasional leaf drop into the pond and float for hours. Neither of us talking, just enjoying the quiet company. I stood up when the last rays of sun passed the horizon.

"I suppose we should be heading back, huh?"

Char looked up at me, "If that is what you want." She stood up and dusted off her pants. "Come on, I'll race you." With that she darted off before even finishing saying "go!"

"Cheater!" I yelled after her and took off. Luckily, I am the fastest in this family and I beat her to the back yard. I stopped and waited for her and she zipped past me and stopped just at the back door of the house. I followed her up the stairs.

"You ready?" she whispered so the other two vampires in the house would not hear. I simply nodded. She smiled and opened the door and went inside. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I watched Char walk up and hit him on the side of the head. I smirked slightly. Typical Char. I walked up to him and held out my hand. "Hi, I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." He looked slightly shocked. After a seconds hesitation, he put his hand in mine.

"I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet you. I didn't realize another vampire had joined Peter and Char." The moment his hand surrounded mine, I felt this spark, this energy travel up my arm and through me. I felt amazing. It felt like it awakened something in me. I heard his breath catch so I assumed me felt it too. I made no mention of it though. I gave myself a mental shake.

"I asked them not to mention me to anyone. I like to keep a low profile" I said, smiling slightly. "I am excited to get to know you though. I've never met another vampire with my diet, although Peter says he found that I could live this way because of you and your family." I was excited to talk to him about this, about how he found out about living this way and why he chose to.

I turned and went and sat on Peter's lap. This was nothing new. We were very comfortable with each other. I also liked to think being physical with each other helped keep our humanity. It reminded us that we were all the same. I smiled at Peter than looked towards Jasper. He had a smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned and sat down in the chair he had been sitting in before we came in.

He gave his head a small shake and this time, the smile met his eyes. "How did you come to live with Peter and Char?"

I smiled. Even though I was sad to leave my life, I loved Peter and Charlotte. "It really isn't some amazing story. I was quite clumsy as a human. I tripped and fell down some steps. I also generally have extremely bad luck. A friend of mine used to call me a danger magnet. I guess you could say it was true, because I cut myself when I fell. I just happened to fall where a vampire must have been in the area." I rubbed my wrist subconsciously.

Peter chuckled, "She did have some of the best smelling blood I have ever encountered."

"You bit her?" Jasper looked shocked and slightly irritated.

"Of course he didn't. He saved me. I guess you could say Peter and Char are my guardian angels. They attacked whoever it was that bit me though I really can't blame whoever did it knowing now what blood lust is like."

Peter rubbed my arm. "It was some nomad. Never met him before. I tackled him while Char picked her up and ran back to our house. He ran off once I got a good bite into him. By the time I made it home, the change was already in progress. Sometime told me she would be fantastic as a vampire so we moved here." He kissed me on the cheek. Char came and sat down next to us. "We think of her as our little sister"

"You guys are best." I leaned back and hugged Charlotte. I turned back towards Jasper. "I do have some questions for you though!" He looked wary.

Peter stood up. "Since you guys seem to have everything under control now, Char and I must go hunt. We will be home by morning." He and Char both kissed my cheek, nodded towards Jasper, and headed out the door.

I watched them leave. A throat clearing caught my attention. "You said you had questions for me?" I nodded.

"How did you come to know that animal blood could sustain you?" I asked eagerly.

"My entire family drinks only animal blood. It was because of them I found I didn't have to kill people. Being an empath makes killing humans a hard thing. It can wear on you"

"I have never killed a person. Apparently Peter says my control is unrivaled. Then again, I don't go near humans much. I try to stay out of the scene though. They say if other vampires come around me, there could be trouble. You know Peter and his "feelings" he gets, I'm sure."

Jasper laughed. It sounded like honey. It was deep and beautiful. "That I do know. I'm afraid my past isn't as clean as yours."

"Will you tell me about it?" I inquired.

He hesitated. "Not tonight, but someday I will. It is hard for me to talk about."

"Alright, no problem. You know, I could use to hunt too, would you like to come with me?" I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Sure." He ran past me and held the door open. "After you."

I chuckled, "Wow, such a gentleman. Try to keep up" and with that, I ran out the door and into the woods.

* * *

Please review, you know how much I like it when you do! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am SO sorry for being so bad on updates. I've been working on this chapter for awhile and I've been having trouble with it. That's why it is so short. I think if I stop trying to make my chapters longer, I might update quicker. Hopefully this helps. I'm even starting on the next chapter already. Until then!**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight - obviously!**

* * *

**Unknown Chances Chapter 5**

Jasper POV

It only took me a second to take after her. To say she was fast would be putting it mildly. I pushed myself hard to keep up with her. The sound of her laughter carried back to me. Even though her emotions were still cut off from me, the sound alone filled me with happiness.

"If you keep that up we will never be able to hunt!" I teased. My only reply was her turning around and smirking at me. She slowed down, listening. I copied her movement and picked up on some heartbeats a mile to the west. I nodded with my head in the direction of the sleeping animals, "After you."

She took off again, this time running crouched slightly, barely making any noise as she went. I kept a safe distance back. I assumed she wouldn't be used to people hunting with her. She came up close behind the herd of deer, sleeping peacefully. She stopped as if contemplating something. I sat watching her, wondering what she was up to. Suddenly she sprung, flying through the air smoothly, and landed right next to one of the deer. She snapped it's neck just as quickly and started drinking. It was an amazing sight to watch. I had hunted with each of my family members many times. This, however, was different. If I had to choose a word to describe it, it would be admiration. As she finished, she looked up at me, her golden eyes glowing in the dark. She didn't have a drop of blood on her.

"Have you ever hunted with anyone before?" I questioned.

She straightened herself, "I tried going with Char and Peter once, but that didn't go so well."

"I meant this type of hunting. You come away cleaner than most of my family!"

"Oh, no. This I kinda worked out on my own. It took a while to get down" she smiled as if remembering a funny memory.

"Can I ask you something?" She seemed hesitant, but nodded her consent. "I saw you pause before you pounced. What were you doing?"

She smirked slightly. "Oh, that? I was listening to the heartbeats. I like to take out the weaker animals. No point in wasting a healthy one, right?" she said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. I stood there with my mouth slightly open. I could pick up hints of self consciousness floating to me. A jolt of happiness shot through me when I realized she had dropped her shield at some point.

"No reason to feel uneasy about it! Even Carlisle, the head of my coven, thought about doing something like that. It's a great idea!" A large smile spread across her face and genuine happiness came from her.

"Aren't you going to hunt?" she questioned coming back over to me.

"Of course." I concentrated on listening to the sounds of the forest. The herd of deer had moved to the west. I turned and silently took off. Bella made no sounds behind me, but I assumed she was following. I could feel her emotions behind me, they were light and calm. As I approached the herd, I thought about what she said and listened in closer to the heartbeats. Some were pumping strongly from their run. There were others, however, which were erratic and uneven. I narrowed in on those. I closed my eyes and let the monster take over. I snapped the animals neck and began to drink. The warm rush of liquid cooled the fire in my throat.

As I finished, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stood up. Bella was standing 20 feet away watching. "Do you want the deer buried or do you leave them?"

She hesitated only a second before answering, "I tend to leave them out. I figure other animals will find them. Burying them just seems like a waste."

I nodded and moved the deer off to the side. "Are you ready to head back or do you need to hunt some more?"

"We can head back, as long as you are done as well."

The sky was starting to lighten, the first hints of morning. "If we hurry we can beat Peter and Char home. Have you ever gotten to experience my brothers practical joke side?"

Bella made a face, almost like a grimace, "Ugh, who hasn't?" I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Well then, how about we give him a taste of his own medicine?" I smirked. A smile slide onto her face.

"You are on!"

With that, we headed back to the house.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review - they make my day!**


End file.
